


Time yet

by FadedSepia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddles, Drabble, F/F, Implied Nudity, Just Allura's Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 20:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15032246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadedSepia/pseuds/FadedSepia
Summary: Allura wakes up early and considers her bedfellow.





	Time yet

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the series of 500 word drabbles I try to write to keep myself at it. I wasn't initially planning on posting it, but Pillura/Pallura/Alluridge isn't something I see often, so... Maybe somebody will want to read this?

She always seems bigger outside of her clothes. Maybe it's because she only wears baggy garments, things she borrowed from Matt to hide her appearance, things taken when Lance outgrew them or Hunk shrunk them in the wash. Whatever the reason, she always looks more like a paladin, and less like a child, in her armour. Or completely out of it.

She certainly _feels_ good out of it, face pressed into Allura’s shoulder, dozing. Between everyone vying for the green paladin’s time recently - Hunk and Lance, Matt, her father, and even Lotor and Coran to help with the mainframe - they've not had any real private time. Long fingers carding gently through brown hair, Allura is glad that it's Pidge in her arms.

It's not that the other paladins aren't attractive in their own way. It's just that Pidge is the perfect combination of cute and intelligent and wicked.

If she was attracted to pure intelligence, she might have chosen Hunk, and there's no question that Lance and Keith are lovely and quite capable of, as Lance says, ‘dishing dirt.’ But Hunk is sweet enough to make her teeth hurt. Lance is witty, but falls in the middle of brains for the paladins. Keith’s bite is born out of distilled misanthropy, and being a quick study doesn't translate well to conversation. Shiro is another matter entirely; she trusts him implicitly, and, most days, he's decent company, but he's always so guarded.

Pidge is brilliant and witty, and attractive in an energetic, petite way. Shiro has called it cute, and it seems to fit her well. The word is short, and fun, and saying it feels almost as good over her lips as Pidge’s own. ‘Cute’ is, Allura notes, a very Pidge-like word on its own.

Plus, Pidge was the only one brave enough to ask to be here with her, if in a rather roundabout manner. The green paladin seeking to spend some time away from training with someone calm. Until recently, their girls’ nights haven’t consisted almost exclusively of lessons in Altean language and Earthen culture, and dressing up the mice.

Not, of course, that it's been more than gentle affections even to this point. At best, their shared time has included a night of being held after battle. Or a session of long kisses and gentle touch before bed. Or something earthens do called ‘hickies’ that the green paladin seems to enjoy giving. They feel… odd, but pleasantly so, and all of Allura’s clothing has high collars.

“‘llura?’ A small finger touches just above her nose, Pidge having pulled back from the tight embrace, voice sleepy. “You'll get wrinkles thinking that hard. Y’okay?”

Allura smooths back her bangs, placing a light kiss on her forehead. “I'm fine, Pidge. Thank you.”

“Mmm-heee… Thank _you_.” The smaller girl gives her a pleased, blinking smile before yawning back into the hug. Allura can feel her short hair brushing under her chin. They have two vargas until anyone expects them at breakfast. There's time, yet, to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> So... that was a thing? Thanks for reading!


End file.
